Who am I?
by AlishaVane45
Summary: It's been years...everyone knows who Fred Weasley is but now he isn't so sure. After a freak accident messes up his life and he looses his memory he vows to find who he really is. Someone is lying to him and he suspects it has something to do with a certain Angelina Jhonson. My first attempt at a mystery fan fiction :D Please review :)
1. Who am I?

**Hi! So this is my first attempt at a mystery fanfic. Please bear with me and read on, it will get better I promise. :D This chapter is short but all first chapters are short and boring so just wait :D let me know what you think with a review. They bring a :) on my face!**

Endless snow.

An icy road ahead.

They were chasing him...there was someone next to him...who was she?

Why was she holding his hand?

The black men were getting closer...so that meant he was slowing down.

He picked up his pace...and then he saw nothing.

A crash. A scream. And then absolutely nothing.

He woke up in a clean white room. The ceiling was white. The windows streamed light onto him. He felt sick. He couldn't see...his face...he felt it. It was bruised. It burned. It hurt. Alot.

The room looked familiar. There were syringes in a corner on a trolley. Folded blankets lay next to him. He wore a bracelet on his arm...he was in a hospital. He was sure of that. He was injured real bad because of something or someone...but no matter how much he knew about everything one question was nagging him...

"Who am I?"


	2. Alicia?

**Sorry it's a bit slow but I have to make the beginning perfect so it all makes sense in the end. It will all make sense in the end, just bear with me till the end.**

"Fred!" A girls screamed running towards him.

She was the exact version of a dumb blond. Blond hair, blue eyes, and she even slipped as she came in.

She ran right up to him and kissed his face. His bruised face.

"I'm Alicia! You remember me right?" she took his hand, her blue eyes searching for a sign recognition in his eyes.

He remembered noting. He didn't even know what his name was much less this Alicia girl's.

Tears welled up in her eyes as he instantly felt bad.

"You're Fred remember?" she said. "And I'm Alicia, you're fiance?"

He had a fiance? His name was Fred? Well if he had such a handsome face he must of had a handsome face too...well he guessed it wasn't in it's best shape right now.

She kissed his forehead. "Don't worry. We'll get your memory back soon and you will remember."

* * *

Alicia cried and the doctor looked at her pitifully.

"Listen dear, everything will be all right. Hopefully his memory will come back -"

"How long?" Alicia asked wiping her tears, "until her gets his memory back?"

"It could be 2 days, 2 weeks months or even years..."

Alicia let out a whimper.

"I'm sorry dear. I can't lie to you that it will take a long time, but he will remember gradually and -"

"And his face?"

"Face?" The doctor sighed, "Ahh yes it was completely damaged..."

Alicia dropped to the floor.

"Please sir. I can even live with him being like what he is now...but he won't ever be able to live it down. Please try to fix it. Please bring back my Fred."

The doctor nodded. He would help this poor child out.


	3. A person named George

Alicia watched from the small circular window as they worked on her Fred.

Soon her Fred would be perfect.

Her Fred. Oh how the Weasley's would be overjoyed.

"Ms. Spinnett...er Ms. Weasleyy."

Alicia smiled as the nurse let her in. Sitting on the bed was her Fred. Her perfect complete Fred.

"Hi Alicia." He said looking at her. "How do I look?'

"Absolutely perfect." Alicia said kissing his forehead.

* * *

Alicia felt normal. Fred could almost feel his memory returning. He met the others too. His mom...he had remembered her of course. He remembered Bill, Charlie, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny.

"Ron's not here of course." Ginny said. "He's off on some Auror thing, Harry's leaving tomorrow as well."

Fred nodded as Angelina handed him a photo album. She seemed rather uptight about Fred and he wondered what he had done to offend her.

"Don't worry about her Fred." Alicia said. "She's always been like that."

Fred nodded looking through the pictures. They had hoped the pictures would bring back his memory.

He saw all of them...including himself.

"Wow I really look handsome in this one."

Ginny let out a laugh. "That's not you that's George..."

Ms. Wealsey turned to her sharply.

Fred hastily turned a page. "Oh wow Alicia look at us, we look so great together."

"Yes, yes we do." Alicia said holding his hand up to her heart.

Fred smiled at her but his mind wandered back to the person named George.

.


	4. If looks could kill

Angelina glared at him all throughout dinner.

Fred lowered his gaze but it was hard to do that when they sat on opposite sides.

She looked at him with such a intensity it hurt, oh how he wished he had his memory back so he could undo what ever he had done to this girl.

All throughout dinner he wondered if looks could kill he would have been toast by now.

"Toast?" Alicia asked handing him one.

"NO!" Fred screamed as Alicia looked back at him startled.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired."

Fred pushed back his chair walking up the stairs...but he could still feel her eyes following him.

What did he do to her? Why did she look like she wanted to murder him? Who was George Weasley? And why wasn't anyone telling him anything?

Fred sighed sitting on his bed. The room was his, the house was his, the family was his, then why wasn't his memory his?

Frustrated he slammed the books down from the bookshelf. A book fell on his foot and he yelped in pain.

He grabbed the book ready too throw it...but something caught his eye.

It was a picture of 2 people, a boy and a girl. The girl was blond with striking blue eyes and the guy... there was a small burn in the middle, directly on his face.


	5. Answers

**This chapter is much longer...oh I can't wait till the end comes and you guys will see why I'm so excited. Until then keep reading and stick with me :)**

Apparently Fred had returned just in time for Ginny's wedding to Harry. Fred's little sister was getting married and everyone was absolutely jolly about it. Even Angelina acted happy as she went around the house bustling with the wedding preparations. She even smiled at Fred as he passed her. Fred smiled, things were ok between them, hopefully. But still something about her was nagging him...

"FRED!"

"Yes mum?"

"Go ask Angelina where she put the rings."

"K"

Fred looked around for Angelina, she was trying to reach something up high. Fred shook his head watching her struggle.

"Need help?" Fred asked.

Angelina swerved so fast, she would have fallen if Fred hadn't caught her.

"Sorry." he said as Angelina got up quickly looked at the ground.

"It's ok." She said walking away quickly.

Fred sighed. Did he always have to ruin everything...something small and silver caught his eye. It was a small ring with a diamond cut in the middle.

_A girls hand held his hands and though he couldn't see their faces he knew it must have been him and Alicia._

_A flash of green._

_A scream barely audible._

Fred dropped to the floor. Angelina was by his side.

"F-Fred are you ok? You just fell I thought maybe..."

"Is this yours?"

"Do you remember?" Angelina asked her eyes wide.

"Yes."

"Really?" Angelina said, he could see a light shining in her eyes. He only wished he knew why.

"Well what was is that you wanted to tell me about Alicia?"

"Alicia?"

"Yes Fred. The day before the incident you were going to tell me something about Alicia...don't you remember?"

Fred pondered. He was going to tell Angelina person something about Alicia...why hadn't Alicia told him about this?

"What was I going to tell you?"

"I don't know. You were in a hurry that day...you had said that you had found some proof against Alicia and that you were going to go get it."

"I was?" Fred said "Why did you steal this ring?"

"Steal?" Angelina said. "This is my ring...the one that you-"

"Fred?" It was Alicia.

Angelina got up abruptly and cleared her throat.

Alicia helped Fred up. He looked at Angelina and then at Alicia. Slowly he opened his hand, where the ring was. Alicia looked up but he saw her give a look at Angelina.

"Whose is this?"

"Mine." Alicia said. "Come Fred I have to tell you alot of things."

"Me too." Fred said with one last look at Angelina. "I wan't some answers."


	6. Meant to be

**Another chap :D Enjoy!**

"Whose is this?" Fred repeated the question as Alicia gave the ring a hard look. "And why did Angelina say it was hers?"

"Because..." Alicia sat down frustrated.

"You can tell me." Fred said taking Alicia's hand in his.

"Before you got engaged to me you were engaged to Angelina."

Fred sucked in a breathe. "What?"

Alicia stood up and folded her arms, her back turned to Fred. "But you didn't love her...you loved me. But Angelina did something some spell to make you love her because she loved you. Then when the spell wore off and you came running back to me, we both tried to escape and that's when the incident happened and you lost your memory."

Alicia suddenly burst into tears. "But Angelina will never admit that she did the spell on you and so only I know because you called me once the spell had wore off. They all see me as a traitor."

"Shhh." Fred said cradling her as she sobbed. "It's ok. I know the truth it's ok."

"I love you Fred." Alicia said.

"I love you too." Fred said kissing her on the forehead.

_"Well what was is that you wanted to tell me about Alicia?"_

_"Alicia?"_

_"Yes Fred. The day before the incident you were going to tell me something about Alicia...don't you remember?"_

_Fred pondered. He was going to tell Angelina person something about Alicia...why hadn't Alicia told him about this?_

Night fell soon and Fred paced around the room, impatiently. Was Angelina lying? Was he really going to tell her something about Alicia? Maybe he was going to tell her that he loved Alicia alot and not her. After all, she had put a spell on him. That's why she looked at him like she wanted to murder him all the time because she loved him...but he loved Alicia. That hair...those blue eyes...he looked at her from where she was sleeping and smiled to himself. It didn't matter. She was his and they were together. Meant to be.


	7. Nothing to hide?

**Super exciting stuff in this chap :) Angelina and Alicia are nearly about to cut each others throat but why...? R&R!**

The day Angelina brought a guy home everyone nearly had a heart attack. Especially Fred. He thought that she had loved him...well he felt hurt :P

"This is Braxton Smith everyone." Angelina said introducing the handsome man to everyone.

"Hi." he said greeting them. "I just want to say what a wonderful family you have and Ms. Weasley I presume?" He bent down on one knee and kissed Molly's arm.

"Oh hello dear." Ms. Weasley said blushing.

"Can I take your daughter, Angelina, on a date today. So sorry for snatching her like that but well things like that can't be helped." He winked and Ms. Weasley turned crimson.

"Why of course you can." Mr. Weasley said standing in between Ms. Weasley and Braxton. "Now shooo!"

"Wait," Ms. Weasley said. "Fred you should go with them as well you and...your fiance."

Fred looked towards Alicia who was looking hard at her plate.

"K mum."

* * *

They decided on a small wizarding restaurant, The snitch, and ordered their food.

Fred and Alicia sat together on one side with Angelina and Braxton on the other side.

"So Fred tell me a little about yourself." Braxton said.

Fred looked at Alicia and Angelina their faces illuminated by the candlelight.

"Well I don't know anything about myself." Fred let out a laugh.

Braxton laughed. "Of course. Angelina's already told me everything."

Fred laughed nervously. No wondering what she had told him. "So what is it that you do?"

"I'm a seer. Palmistry, fortunes I have all the answers."

_Answers._ That what Fred needed.

"You don't say..." Fred started and extended his palm towards Braxton who smiled.

He flipped his hand as Fred moved his forward, but then Alicia took his hand.

"Fred dear, you're my fiance and so only I can hold your hand." She grinned enough to let him know that she was joking. "But you don't seriously believe in all this do you? I mean-"

"There are full professions based on this, and this isnt some muggle magic trick that wont work." Braxton began hotly. "Wizards such as I are born with the skill to do things like this but of course how would you know."

Fred's knuckles turned white as he kept his fist to his side. Alicia shook her head at him and he calmed down.

"And besides, what's the harm in trying Alicia?" Angelina said. "There's nothing to hide right?"

Angelina smirked and Alicia smiled before opening her mouth to say something but just then an elf popped up to them delivering their food.

"Bon Appetite _Alicia."_ Angelina said plunging her fork into the chicken.

"You _too."_ Alicia said stabbing her chicken with equal vigor.


	8. Something to tell you

**Things are getting interesting...**

Fred watched them as they glared at each other throughout dinner. It ended with Alicia accidentally sneezing in Angelina's food and Angelina oh so accidentally dunking Alicia in Butter beer.

Alicia stormed to the bathroom as Angelina grinned in triumph. If the matter wasn't so funny Fred would have been mad at Angelina but he found himself laughing at the whole situation. He had even become good friends with Braxton.

"Let me know, if you ever need a Seer." Braxton said to Fred and then gave Alicia a friendly hug.

Alicia apologized over and over again for doubting Braxton and Fred found it to be the cutest thing ever.

Finally it was only Angelina and Fred. Reluctantly they shook hands and hugged. Fred was all for a quick embrace and then they would go their separate ways but Angelina had other ideas.

"Fred, meet me at the Hog's Head tomorrow."

Fred just looked at her.

"I have the answers you need...about Alicia."

Thankfully Alicia was still with Braxton apologizing to notice the little exchange between them.

But Fred didn't know what to do. Should he trust her? Angelina the one who had given him a love potion? And what was she going to tell him about Alicia?


End file.
